


We Can Be Both

by hookedonmccutie



Series: Post Season 4 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedonmccutie/pseuds/hookedonmccutie
Summary: Aftermath of Emma and Killian coming home, and Killian has a surprise for Emma. Follow up to Safer.





	We Can Be Both

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to Safer. Written post season 4 and before season 5. Originally posted on Tumblr.

They got back to Storybrooke the next day, around noon. After finally finding Emma in that place, he was thrilled to have her home, and they both knew her family would think so too. As soon as the ship was docked, Emma ran off the Jolly, motioning for Killian to join her. “Come on!”

She waved her hand at him, and he jogged quickly off to join her at the dock. When he reached her side, she took his hand immediately, and they began towards the loft. On the way back, she kept looking around the town, almost curiously.

“Everything alright, love?” She turned her head towards him at his question. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She turned to look again, “It just seems, I don’t know, different.”

He squeezed her hand in his making her turn towards him once again. “It’s because you weren’t here, love.” That made her stomach flutter a bit. Sure she was sheriff, and the Savior, but she still couldn’t believe she made any impact on the town. It’s been so long that she almost forgets sometimes that she is the one who brought back everyone’s memories.

When they got to outside the loft door, Emma hesitated. “What is it?” Killian asked beside her.

“The last time I saw my parents I, I was still mad at them. What if…what if it’s to fix everything?” Killian cupped her face and turned her head towards him. He could see that hint of fear in her eyes, and he wanted to make sure she never felt that way again. “Emma. Your parents, they were a wreck when you left. This was the third time they had lost you. All they wanted was to have you back. Trust me, it’s not too late.”

She leaned into his touch and smiled at him. He always knew what to say. “I hope so.”

“I know so.” he smiled and leaned in to brush his lips against hers. Once they entered the loft, he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it again for a little while. He pulled away slowly, and opened the door walking inside, Emma hiding behind him.

“Killian? You’re back.” Mary Margaret said as he entered. “Did you find-?” Emma appeared with a grin before Mary Margaret got the chance to say her name. “Emma!”

She hugged her daughter more tightly than she ever had before. Emma saw her dad call for Henry before coming in behind Mary Margaret to join the hug. “Emma. I can’t believe you’re back. How did you-?”

“Hook found me,” she said as she pulled back from their embrace and looking over at Killian, “like he always does.” She saw Killian look down at his feet with a smirk. She loved making him look like that.

She turned back to her parents. “Look, Mom, Dad. I’m sorry I was mad before. I’m sorry I blew you guys off for so long. I just-I’m glad I’m home.” The both smiled at her before pulling her back in. “We’re sorry too.”

“Mom!” Emma looked up and saw Henry running down the steps and into her arms for a hug that she gladly accepted. It was long overdue. “Henry! Ugh, I missed you so much. You go so tall.”

“Well, you were gone a while.”

“I know. I’m sorry. But,” she said as she looked around the room full of people she loved, “I’m here now, and I’m never leaving again.” Henry hugged her again, and she felt Killian come behind her and place a hand on her arm.

“Oh. You know what we should do.” Mary Margaret excitedly yelled in the small room. “We should celebrate at Granny’s. But a big celebration and we can all dress nice, and there can be music and dancing. It’ll be great.”

“I don’t know. It’s not that big of a deal-”

“Not a big deal. Emma, everyone has been so upset since you left. Regina, Belle, Granny. You’ve made such an impact on everyone. It’ll be fun.” Her mother was insisting, and Emma couldn’t help but see that hint of hope that was always swimming in her eyes.

“You said it should be nice, and I don’t have anything to wear so-” Her mother cut her off and started pulling her hand towards the door a little too hard, “We can go shopping.” Emma managed to catch once glance back at Killian, who held a huge grin on his face, before she was out the door and down the stairs with her mother.

He closed the door, and turned around to see Henry standing in front of him. “Thank you, Killian, for bringing her back. I knew if anyone would, it would be you.” He smiled down at him before putting his hand on his shoulder and bending down to look him in the eye. “Your welcome, lad. Now, how would you like to help me with a little something, on my ship?”

Granny’s was packed with basically everyone in town: Robin and Regina, Roland, Will and Belle, Ruby, all of the dwarves, and the fairies. There were so many people who were there to celebrate Emma’s homecoming. Emma hadn’t arrived yet. Her mother and she spend the entire afternoon shopping, so she needed time to get ready, her mother insisting it would be at least a semi-formal occasion.

Killian, though, stuck to his usual leather outfit. As much as he enjoyed the idea of a formal occasion, suits were not yet in a matching category with his hook. Besides, he saw Will wearing his usual leather jacket also, so he figured he’d be alright.

Killian was sitting at the bar, next to Dave, whom Mary Margaret told to head over early, giving he r and Emma some mother-daughter time. Granny was holding Neal across the bar, while Henry was in the back with Robin teaching him to play darts, while Regina scolded him for it. There was music playing, people already dancing, and Granny filled the entire counter with appetizers and desserts. There was also a big “WELCOME HOME, EMMA!” sign handing in the back.

It was perfect, almost. He knew it wouldn’t be perfect until Emma got there to see it, just because her presence made everything just a little bit better.

“You look nervous, mate?” Killian chuckled at David’s locking of his accent. He continued to play with the rings on his fingers with his hook. “I’m fine, Dave.” He cocked his head to the side to look at the prince, “I’m just waiting.”

He heard a bell cling and Dave look up behind him as he said, “Well. You don’t have to wait any longer.” After seeing David smiling in awe, he turned in his seat to look at the same wonderful view. His mouth dropped when he saw her. Emma was wearing a simple, short red dress, similar silhouette to the one she wore on their first date. It was covered in lace and had small cap sleeves. Her hair was curled and fell long to the right side of her head. Gods, she was beautiful. Killian couldn’t help but just stare at her.

Her hands were connected in front of her as she nervously sauntered over. He regained his composure just in time to stand as she reached him, circling her arms around his waist and reaching up to kiss his cheek.

“Hey.” She smiled at him, and he still couldn’t say anything, so he just continued to look at her. This was the most beautiful he had ever seen her, and not just because of the dress, but because of this new light inside of her that had appeared ever since they came back.

“Are you okay? What do you think? It’s too much isn’t it? I knew I should’ve just worn jeans and my-” He cut her off by closing the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers. He brought his hand up to cradle her cheek, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. She tightened her grip around his middle, pressing her body more into his.

He pulled away before the kiss got too passionate; they were in a packed Granny’s after all. “You look magnificent, Swan. Absolutely breathtaking.” She smiled at him slightly embarrassed, looking down to the side, catching her hand with his, intertwining their fingers. She looked back up at him with the biggest smile. God, she loved him, more than anything.

“Are you hungry?”

“Ugh. Starving, I haven’t eaten in I’m not even sure how long.” They made their way over to sit in an empty booth, sliding in right next to each other. They stayed close together, his hooked arm settled around her waist, and her right hand rested on his leg. They sat sharing stories of each other’s past, happy and sad, opening up to each other, while digging into Granny’s delectable grilled cheese and onion rings.

Many people had come by to welcome back Emma, hugging her, and thanking Killian for saving her. It was nice to rekindle with some people that she felt she hadn’t seen in forever, but she really just wanted to sit back with Killian. Later on, when she had talked to basically everyone, she found herself nuzzling closer to Killian as he told her a story about Liam. Her head was close to his shoulder as she skimmed his neck with her nose. She took his hand in hers again on the table, and kissed the underside of his jaw.

He looked up and saw a small group of people dancing slowly in the middle of the floor. The last time he danced with her, it was in the enchanted forest, and he wanted more than many things to have the opportunity again. “Swan?”

She hummed lightly under his chin and looked up at him. “Would you like to dance?” She smiled up at him, getting up out of the booth and pulling him with her, never letting go of his hand. After leading him to the middle of the floor, she brought his hook up to rest on her back, and placed her hand around his shoulder and neck, placing their still holding hands between their chests.

They began swaying slowly to the soft music, quickly getting lost in their own personal bubble. they stayed like that for only a few minutes, but for what felt like forever. Emma pressed her body closer to Killian’s, resting her chin on his shoulder next to her arm. “I really missed you.”

“I know.” He kissed the side of her head before resting his forehead against it, still swaying with her in his arms. “But you’re here now, and so am I. And I’m never leaving your side again.”

She pulled back, releasing his hand and putting her arm around his neck to connect with the other. “Promise?”

“Absolutely.” He stared down at her, catching the tear that was escaping her with his thumb. She leaned up and captured his lips with hers, softly and sweetly. They stood there, forgetting everything else that was happening, swaying back and forth in correlation with the kiss. She pulled back, resting her head against his. He kept his grip tight on hers, grabbing her hand and placing a kiss to her knuckles.

“Would you like to go, love? I have something to show you.”

“Okay.” She left his embrace and walked passed the group of people towards the door. She hugged her mother on the way out, tugging Killian alongside her out the door into the brisk air.

 

She wasn’t surprised when they ended up at the docks. That always seemed to be their spot. Not that she minded; she loved the smell of the sea and the way the wind skimmed her face during the night. She loved being there with him. He led her down onto the docks before telling her to close her eyes. “Why?”

“Just do it, love. Trust me.” She smirked at him incredulously, before closing her eyes and giving him her other hand so he could lead her to the surprise, which she knew would involve the Jolly Roger. She felt like she had been walking forever, worried she would trip over her own high heels. She felt him lead her up the ramp and onto the gangplank of a ship. “Ha. I knew we were going to the Jolly.”

“Shh. Love, your depriving me of a dashing surprise.” She smirked again, not sure if it was actually facing him. He dropped her hands and she sensed him circling to stand behind her. “Okay love. Open your eyes.”

She slowly opened her eyes and her jaw dropped in awe. The entire deck of the Jolly was surrounded in bright lights, handing from the mast and along the sails, wrapping around the railings circling the ship. In front of them was a small blanket laid out, a bottle of champagne and glasses sitting in the corner of it, and rose peddles scattered all over the deck of the ship.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist, and she leaned back into his embrace, still encompassed by the weight of the surprise. “What did you do?”

He kissed her neck before taking her hand and leading her to the center of the Jolly. “Emma, have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Yes. A lot actually, in like, the past two days.” She chuckled, a little bit confused.

“Well, good. Because I do, and like I said, I plan to tell you every day, perhaps a hundred times a day.”

“That works for me.” She pulled him towards her and placed a chaste kiss to his lips, and then one more that lingered a bit longer. She felt chills come up her spine, and she wasn’t sure if it was from him or the wind. “Are you cold, Swan?”

“A bit.”

“There’s a blanket on the railing behind you, your welcome to that.”

“Thanks.” She turned and walked the short distance to the railing if the steps leading to the helm, picking up the small blanket hanging on the edge. It was soft, and a dark blue color that reminded her of his eyes. It looked almost familiar though, and she think she had seen it before. “Killian, is this my blanket? How did you-?”

She turned around and quickly dropped the blanket, finding him waiting for her down on one knee. She was staring right at him, tears coming close to leave her eyes. “Killian?”

“Emma, you are amazing. You are the most magnificently beautiful, strong, stubborn woman I have ever met, and I love you with every fiber of my being.” He voice started to crack, and she let out a small laugh behind her smile, walking closer to him. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I may be going too fast, but I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life, I finally have you back, and I’m never letting you go again.”

She got closer just an inch, to see the ring he held in his hand. It was a simple gold band, with a large ruby surrounded by a silver accent. She definitely had tears now, and she could tell he was being hesitant, still scared she would run. But she would never run from him again? She wanted this just as much as he did.

“Emma Swan, will you-?”

“Yes. Yes.” She cut him off.

“Can I finish asking you first?” He looked up to her, eyebrows raised.

“Right, sorry. You go.” Here smile got wider just waiting for her to finish his question.

“Emma Swan, will you marry me?”

She nodded her head with so much enthusiasm. “Yes. I love you, yes.” She held out her hand as he smoothly placed the ring on her finger. She pulled him up by his hand and crashed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. She picked her up around his waist and spun her around, never separating their lips, except to kiss her deeper. “I love you, so much.” He said as he placed her down again.

“I love you more.” She laughed as she kissed him once more, running her hand through his hair.

She pulled away just enough to tuck herself into his embrace. “How did you manage to put this all together in just a few hours?”

“I had a little help from your boy. That’s how I got your blanket.”

“Ahh. I thought you just stole it. You know, the pirate thing.”

“Yes well, since we are officially betrothed, I believe that makes you a pirate too. Perhaps.” She giggled into his chest, pulling away to face him. “It also makes you a prince.”

“Hmm. I guess we can be both, if that’s okay with you.” He smiled at her.

“It sounds perfect. You’re perfect. This night is perfect.” She looked around the deck. It was so beautiful, and there was so much room. She looked back up at him with a flirtatiously. “Will you dance with me again?”

“Here.” She let go of him stretching herself out and walking to the center of the ship. “Yes here. I don’t care if there is no music,” she grabbed his hand and pulled him flush to her. “I want to dance with my fiancée.” She wrapped her arms wound his neck once again, swaying their bodies to the sound of the waves crashing against the side of the ship. He held onto her tightly, burying his face in her neck, trailing kisses along her shoulder.

“I love you, Emma. So bloody much.”

“I love you, too. And what do you say we take this celebration down to your cabin?” She winked at him flirtatiously, licking her lips before trapping her lower lip beneath her teeth.

He smiled back at her before quickly picking her up from beneath her knees. She let out a small gasp and wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing him as he led her down to the cabin,

“As you wish.”


End file.
